


The Gardner

by Shadow the Silly (Sitara)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitara/pseuds/Shadow%20the%20Silly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gardner

"I will kill them all. There is no place those miscreants can hide." Ezra coughed.

"I know they are sitting in the van laughing at me. If I see one picture of me riding this this ... hell-spawned contraption the consequences will be most dire."

"Maybe I should allow one picture, after all Mother's Day is coming and I am sure Dear Maude would like to see my new job." A wide evil smile graces his face.

Ezra pets the riding lawn mower. "Maybe this isn't so bad after all."

_______________________________________

 

Vin looks at Chris," So, who's gonna tell Ezra we busted the homeowner an hour ago?

-30-


End file.
